This invention relates to the field of speed detection systems, more particularly to an integrated system utilizing a global positioning satellite and triggered by external radar signals.
The present invention is directed to a speed detection system that relies upon the pinpoint accuracy of a Global Positioning Satellite System (GPS), and a portable unit in communication therewith, where the unit is triggered by ground radar signals. The unit, as later described, has particular utility as a means to confirm and document the speed of one""s vehicle should the vehicle be the target of a radar speed trap frequently used by police agencies to catch speeders. Unfortunately, radar speed traps are not always accurate as there may be human error or misidentified vehicles. By way of brief background, a radar speed trap, as known in the art, uses a radar antenna emitting outgoing radio waves and receiving reflecting waves. That is, a radar signal is fired at a moving vehicle to measure its speed. The frequency of the returning signal increases if the vehicle is approaching and decreases if it is departing. The change of frequency depends on the speed, and a radar speed trap measures this change to display the speed of the vehicle.
The frequency of a signal is the rate at which the waves of energy pass a point. If the vehicle is approaching the speed trap, it travels into the radio waves and reflects them more often to increase the frequency. If the vehicle is moving away, it takes longer for each wave to meet the vehicle and the frequency of the reflected signal decreases.
Some vehicles are now equipped with radar detection devices that alert the driver to his/her entry into a potential radar speed trap. However, it may be too late to slow down and avoid a ticket, and the effect it may have on one""s driving privileges. The present invention at least provides a system, utilizing the GPS, to legally challenge the accuracy of the official police report. The validity of one""s challenge relies upon the GPS.
Global positioning devices, as known in the art, are devices used to steer cars, fly planes or find missing skiers and hikers to give pinpoint accuracy to a person""s global location. Heretofore, these devices have been a major aid to military operations, but now the pinpoint accuracy of the systems has been made available for civilian use. Such devices rely upon a network of satellites, where the network is known as the Global Positioning System (GPS).
This invention uniquely combines the features of the newly expanded GPS system as an accurate means to confirm and/or challenge an official claim of excessive vehicular speed. The manner by which this system provides assurance to the driver will become apparent in the description which follows, particularly by those skilled in the art.
The present invention relates to an integrated GPS radar speed detection system. The system includes a portable radar GPS receiver, in wireless communication with a global positioning satellite, for mounting at a convenient location in a vehicle. The receiver includes a GPS or digital speedometer wiring/circuit board, a speed data storage circuit board, a speed capture circuit board, a speed and time/date stamp, and means for determining the signal strength. Since the receiver is activated by external radar signals, such as from an official moving police vehicle or stationary speed trap, the receiver further includes a radar detector circuit board. While the receiver is powered by the vehicle""s battery system, an optional battery backup wiring/circuit board may be provided. Finally, visual and audio means are included to ensure notification of the operating status of the system.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a portable system for the operator of a vehicle, through the use of a global positioning satellite system, to digitally record one""s speed as a way to effectively challenge an official summons for speeding, for example.
Another object hereof is the provision of a portable unit that alerts drivers of their exact speed by displaying accurately actual vehicle speed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a backup to one""s speedometer, and to identify faulty or inaccurate factory installed speedometers.
Still another object hereof is the provision of visual means giving a date and time stamp so that official police radar patterns can be monitored and logged in an area of driver""s concerns.